


That Demon,A Fallen Angel

by WingsOfTheDamned



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Accidents, Caring Sebastian, Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, Hell, Hellhounds, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Sebastian, Sebastian Is Lucifer, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfTheDamned/pseuds/WingsOfTheDamned
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian wake up in hell, as they make their way out some revelations are made.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	That Demon,A Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a Sebaciel fic, I don't like nor accept that ship in a romantic way and I don't wish for this to be read as such, so if you are looking for that ship in here I'm sorry but you should better leave and look for a better story that suit your tastes.

The first thing Ciel takes notice of is that he is laying on a hard, hot surface, his head feels foggy yet even then he can hear it.

Someone is calling him, a hand against his cheek giving light pats.

-ster... Young master.

Sebastian.

He groans as he feels his body being pulled up into a sitting position, something drapping over his head and being loosely tied up around his neck.

He blinks his eyes open, the lack of eye patch telling him that he definitely didn't dreamt about being put to bed.

-Sebas-

Ciel's voice cut off at the sight of the demon.

Sebastian's usually pristine look is nowhere to be seen, he looks like he crawled out of a burning house, clothes askew, hair wild and scorch marks all over his clothes, his jacket nowhere to be seen.

It's then that he realizes the jacket is actually what had been drapped over his head, sleeves tied loosely around his neck, he blinks for a moment, frowning in confusion as he allows his eyes to roam around, he isn't in his room, looks like cabin, and to be honest? The place isn't something to be crazy about, it's an old abandoned looking cabin, dust everywhere, yet the floor feels hot beneath him and he is pretty sure he is sweating despite his night gown being of light silk, the air feels heavy, thick even.

-Where are we?- Asks the boy as he gets up, an arm covering the lower half of his face to shield himself from the uncomfortable scent of old burnt wood.

-Hell.

Sebastian's flat answer makes Ciel stop dead in his tracks, a spike of fear in his chest as he turns to look at his butler, eyes hard as steel.

-Why are we here? Your contract with me isn't over yet.- He reminds the demon with a sharp tone, a pang of what he refused to acknowledge as betrayal stabbing his chest, two years and all this time he had thought that maybe, just maybe Sebastian at least cared a bit for real, was he truly gonna betray him like this?

-Indeed my lord, but like you I'm afraid I don't know why are we here, my best guess is that someone opened a portal either from here or from above way too close to the manor and accidentally got us sucked in, your contract with me enables you from leaving my side for such a distance without an specific order so that would explain why a human also got sucked in here in the first place.- States the demon calmly, Ciel relaxed at that.

-Then gets us out.- Orders the boy sharply, he didn't want to be here, the atmosphere was uncomfortable, heavy, he didn't like it, it made him feel uneasy.

-I'm afraid It's not that simple my Lord, in order to leave we must get to the gates first which means we will have to cross the 'city' and a human like you will definitely attract unwanted attention.

Plus there was the fact that Sebastian didn't want to be seen, even in this lowly human form he was still recognisable, he didn't want to attract attention nor for his little master to know, but he also knew he couldn't allow his master to breath the underworld's air for too long, he would end up broken, soul rotting.

-Then what do you expect? That I stay here?- Snaps Ciel briskly.

-Of course not, I never said I wouldn't get us out.- States Sebastian like the boy is an insufferable person, which for the record he kind of was but that wasn't the point, his eyes roamed around for a moment, gleeful to find a "trenshcoat".

-Why are you covering yourself? Aren't demons suppose to belong in hell?

-Yes, but my appearance isn't something to parade around, unlike humans demons tend to find weakness in beauty.- Says Sebastian matter of fact as he covers his face, Ciel doesn't even know what to think of those words so he just nods.- Also, young master please don't let your eye be seen.- Asks the demon as he opens the door, the boy nods, closing the eye in question.

As they leave the house Ciel isn't quite sure of what to think of the sight, hell is dull, gray, like an abandoned haunted city who got burned to a crisp at some point, the "sky" is cloudy, a weird shade of dark red and purple, there's also a thick silence roaming through the whole place aside from the far away skin crawling screams and the unnerving whispers, the dust that floats in the air seems to do it in a slow motion, it's weird, the place is empty for the most part, if you ignore the creatures with thousands of eyes that seem to walk around, as small as...

-Are those suppose to be cats?- He finds himself asking as he remembers Sebastian once saying that hell's pets weren't anything like humans'.

-Yes, why? Does my Lord desires one?- Asks Sebastian playfully, grinning as he sees the boy stiffen when one of the creatures makes a motion to get closer yet scurried away at Sebastian's stare.

-No.

As they turn a corner the buildings seem to part, leaving an open wide kind of centre where thousands of demon are, Ciel doesn't swat Sebastian's hand off when the demon pulls him closer to him as they start walking through the crowd, most demons Ciel notices wield animal features, tails, horns, thorns, scales, claws and there were some who even wielded animal heads, others looked unnervingly human.

-Liar!!- Came a sudden gleeful eerie scream as a golden haired demon with silver thorns all over its body jumped with an almost mad look on his face towards Ciel, yet Sebastian's hand slammed the other down, skull meeting the ground so hard it cracked, that got everyone's attention.

-A Human?- Another voice said, the glee in their tone sending shivers down Ciel's spine.

-Oh it's been ages since I tasted Human flesh.- Said another voice, Ciel found himself being grabbed by Sebastian, or more like picked up, a sudden swoosh of air got him closing his eye, yet the sudden sound of terrified gasps across the place got him opening his eye quickly, a hand at the back of his head preventing him from looking, yet he still could see over Sebastian's shoulder.

Kneeling.

The demons were kneeling, hands against their chests and terrified gazes on the ground.

But that wasn't what made Ciel's eyes go wide, for a moment forgetting he wasn't suppose to open the eye of the seal.

Because, WINGS.

Sebastian, the bastard DID had wings, pitch black feathers adorning the huge majestic appendages, his hand itched to touch them, yet the sudden demonic voice he only heard once prevented him from it.

-This human is with me, any harm that comes to him shall be payed with your life.- Threatened Sebastian sharply, anger flaring up inside him, his master was his and only his, none of this low beasts deserved to lay their filthy hands on him.

-Forgive us my Lord we meant no disrespect we didn't knew he was yours nor that is was you.- Apologized almost in synchrony the whole bunch of demons, Sebastian scoffed yet didn't say anything else as he started walking away, his true form being sucked back into the void as he allowed his human one to take place, finally allowing his master to look at him.

-What the bloody hell was that?

-Young master please language.- Chastised Sebastian with a sigh at the boy's choice of words, Ciel scowled at him.

-Why did they kneel? Why did they call you "my lord"? Why did that demon called me a liar?Human flesh? I thought demons only ate souls, are you gonna eat my whole body at the end? Don't you think that was something I had to know?- Asks Ciel getting more and more annoyed by the second, he hated not knowing, he hated being confused.

-I'm not gonna eat you my Lord there is no need to worry about that, I never said all demons ate souls, there are five types of demons in hell, those who feed on human flesh, blood, lies, mysteries and souls, the one who called you a liar was a lie eater or whatever you choose to call it, he must had smelt the amount of lies you carry and found it mouthwatering.- States the demon mildly mocking, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

-You didn't answer the other question, why did they kneel? Why did they refer to you as a Lord? Are you some kind of royal thing?- Asks the boy annoyed, it would explain the demon's stupid altive attitude.

-You could say so.

-Wait, does that mean you are related to the devil? Do you know him? Does he exists?- Asks Ciel suddenly transfixed at the solely idea, an excitement people may find worrisome deep into his core along with a spike of fear.

-Some may say we are close.- Smirks the demon in amusement.

-Ferluci getting humans in hell now? And a boy on top of that? Never thought Asmodeous could had rubbed on you to that level.- Came a female voice as a woman with light blue hair emerged from the floor, bright light blue and white feathers adorning her arms and forehead as her icey blue eyes fell on Ciel.

Wait.

Ferluci?

Was that Sebastian's real name?

-Don't be disgusting Sitri.- Says Sebastian grossed out beyond words at the solely thought of being anything like Asmodeous.

-But he is a beautiful specimen indeed even I can see it.- Says the woman as her hand goes to touch Ciel's head, yet Sebastian swats her hand away, hard, Ciel can swear on his life he just heard bone snap, the demon's sharp, almost eerie voice would had sent shivers down Ciel's spine if he didn't knew who the demon was to him.

-Don't touch him, aren't you suppose to be looking after Salomon? Scatter off.- The demon, Sitri was it? Seems to stiffen at that despite the smile plastered on her face, hand rubbing her wrist as she bows.

-Yes my king I apologize for my behavior I will be right off.- Says the woman stiffly before disappearing through the floor beneath them, Ciel blinked at that as Sebastian started walking again.

My king...

Ferluci...Ferluci...Ferluci....

Lucifer.

-You are him aren't you?- Asks the boy as he leans away enough to look at the demon, face as schooled as ever.

-I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean my Lord.- Says the demon with an innocent tone that Ciel was perfectly able to see through.

-For what I could see you are the only demon with wings aren't you? And you told me to close my eye because not all contract marks are the same right? Yours a five pointed star, the symbol of the devil.- Sebastian smiles at that with a weird mix of pride and amusement.

-Seems my little Lord has more brain than I gave him credit for.- Those words get Ciel scowling, yet the knowledge that it was true sent a shiver down his spine, of fear or excitement he didn't knew, all he knew is that the sudden knowledge that he was quite literally in the arms of the devil walking through hell as this one called him 'my lord' felt kind of ego busting.

Because he had the most feared beast in the world by a leash, the devil was the one who was gonna devour his soul, and that knowledge made him smirk arrogantly, it was a perfect fit, he wouldn't mind to have his soul snatched by this magnificent creature, if all, he was the only demon worthy of having such luxury.

-Can I see your wings again?- Asks Ciel with a flat tone, trying to act like he was just asking for mere curiosity and not because he wanted to touch them.

Sebastian for his side sighed at that knowing perfectly well what his little master wanted to do, he didn't like having his wings touched, less much by human hands, it was a taboo for a human to touch an angel's wings (or a fallen angel in his case), but Sebastian was the embodiment of sin, anything he could do to spit at heaven was more than welcome, as uncomfortable as it felt.

-Well then.- Agreed the demon, a whoosh of air got Ciel closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, he leaned over the demon's shoulders, Sebastian shifting his arms to allow the boy a better mobility.

Ciel for his side felt marvelled at the sight, the wings seemed to go through the demon's shirt without any need to break through it, feathers a darker shade of black he had ever seen in his life, while the whole appendage seemed to own sharp looking feathers those that met his back seemed fluffier, the shade of black there dulling to a mix of light gray and filthy white.

-Can I touch them?- Asks the boy flatly, because his demon or not he had manners, he wasn't a child, and he wasn't about to bury his hands uninvited to an unknown thing and get backfiring results for it.

-You shall touch them, just make sure to not pull on them.- States Sebastian matter of fact, sighing internally knowing later he would have to sit his ass down and preen his wings for any misfit feather that could made flying uncomfortable, not that he used them to be honest, he barely got them out even here in hell, he didn't trust the demons near them that much, he just used them to intimidate most of the time.

-I won't.- Scoffs Ciel a bit offended, he wasn't stupid he knew he couldn't just pull at feathers only a toddler would do such a thing, so leaning a bit more over the butler's shoulder he reached for the left wing, fingers carefully burying through the feathers, the second he did that he felt Sebastian flinch before shuddering, his hands were quick to pull away.- Did it hurt?- He asked, maybe wings were more sensitive than he thought?

-No, I'm just not used to it,you may proceed.- Assured Sebastian calmly, it didnt hurt, it just felt....weird, not uncomfortable, not painful, just weird.

Ciel for his side frowned a bit doubtful for a moment before allowing himself to bury his hands completely into the mess of feathers, this time Sebastian didn't react to it so he gave himself the liberty to start petting the appendage, careful to not pull nor mess the pristine look, the feathers were soft, softer than anything he had ever touched in his entire life, it made him want to bury his face against them too, that solely thought made him berate himself internally, he wasn't a child to do such a low act!

As if the demon had heard his thoughts the wing he was touching moved, hitting his face lightly, Ciel's eyebrow twitched as he heard the bastard "try" to conceal a chuckle, he leaned back to glare at the demon.

-Bastard.

-Indeed my Lord.

Ciel scoffed as he leaned back to pet the wing, this time he went for the fluffy looking feathers that met the demon's back, just that the solely touch of his fingertips got Sebastian stiffening.

-Forgive me my Lord but could you please not touch there?- Ciel frowns at the weirdly strained voice as he retrieves his hand, going for the other feathers instead.

Sebastian for his side let's out a silent sigh of relief at the boy's obedience, he didn't like the idea of his master nor anyone for that matter knowing.

Knowing that the devil was ticklish there.

That wasn't something he felt pride on either.

The boy's hands through his feathers felt more relaxing than what he was willing to admit.

-Can't you fly us there?- Asks Ciel suddenly, because this walk seemed to be taking forever, he could still see the damn city below!

-Don't be impatient young master we are almost there.

Ciel huffs at that as he just let's himself hang like a sack of potatoes over Sebastian's shoulder, too tired to care, eyes on the ground, he is almost falling asleep when the demon comes to a halt.

-Young master I believe you should stop making proud your potato roots.- Comes Sebastian's voice as he nudges the boy to settle himself better, Ciel groans at that yet complies, and as he returns to being held by one arm he gets to see what's infront of him, a cliff,a really, REALLY deep and dark cliff, skin crawling whispers coming from below, his attention is brought back to the present as he feels an arm wrap securely around his mid.

-Young master I must ask of you to hold tightly and close your eyes until I say otherwise, there are things the human eye wasn't made to see nor for the human brain to stand.- Warns the demon simply, Ciel nods at that, wrapping his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck and closing his eyes, hiding his face against the demon's neck, the sudden whoosh of air gets him tightening the hold as he realizes they were falling, the whispers making him shiver, yet fear didn't grip him, not even when he felt something cold yet hot touch his leg for the spare of a second.

Because he trusted Sebastian.

He trusted the devil more than he trusted any human at all.

Because the devil had already pulled him out of hell before, a second time more literal wasn't something to fear.

He let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding when he felt the halt, the sound of shoes hitting ground relaxing him, he felt something nudge his head for a moment before a scoff somehow animal sounding was heard.

-Young master can you open your eyes for a moment and not look above?- Asks Sebastian calmly, Ciel obeys, noticing as he does that the wings are shielding him from seeing what's at either of his sides, a wolf looking dog stands infront of him, bigger than Pluto ever was, just that the fur is pitch black, amber eyes seem to stare deep into his soul, the animal seems to growl at that before moving away, Sebastian's hand motioning for him to go back to his prior position, Ciel complies closing his eyes.

A sudden whoosh of air and the feeling of his stomach giving a flip along with clogged ears gets him almost throwing up, Sebastian pats his head and the clogged ears yield, allowing him to hear the sound of crickets, the sudden coldness making him shiver.

-We are back my Lord.- Informs Sebastian as he retreats his wings back.

Ciel leans away, looking around for a moment and sighing in relief before turning to the demon with a frown.

-What was that with the dog?

-Cerberus' job is to make sure no soul leaves hell, even the devil himself isn't allowed to take a human soul out just because, the seal contract in your eye was your key to get out, your soul belongs to me not in hell.- States Sebastian matter of fact as he opens the door of the manor, locking it behind him, ugh, the schedule of today was gonna be such a mess.

-What if you had been another demon? Would I had been able to get out?- Asks Ciel doubtful.

-You shouldn't concern yourself with that my Lord, you are out now.- Says the demon smiling, because no, if he had been another demon the boy wouldn't had been able to get out, because demons had the tendency to make contracts with souls in hell in order to get them out of hell and eat whatever they wanted from the person, of course all of those demons were dead now, no one went past him and got away with it.

The only reason Ciel got out was because the devil didn't made contracts with the death, his tastes were more refined than that, and because the boy's soul wasn't tainted by hell's atmosphere, he was still 100% human.

And he would still be for a long LONG time.

Because even if the boy didn't knew it yet.

He didn't just had the devil by a leash due the contract, he had the devil by a leash because the little human pest managed to weasel his way inside the devil's heart and like a parasite stick there.

Which meant Sebastian wasn't just gonna starve himself for years, he was gonna stay by the boy's side and tear limb by limb whoever dared to lay hand on either the boy or anyone inside this manor without asking for anything in return and he was gonna use anything at his disposition to keep these humans alive.

Ciel Phantomhive didn't just have the devil by a leash.

Hell itself was under his leash.


End file.
